1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a carriage, more particularly to a carriage with a 360.degree. rotatable front wheel unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional baby carriage is shown to include a carriage frame 10 that has a front frame portion provided with a front wheel 15, and a rear frame portion provided with a pair of rear wheels 13 (only one is visible in FIG. 1). A seat member 11 is disposed between the front and rear frame portions. A footrest 14 is mounted on the front frame portion below the seat member 11. An inverted U-shaped handlebar 12 has two lower connecting ends connected securely to a backrest 111 of the seat member 11.
Some disadvantages of the aforesaid conventional carriage reside in that rotation of the front wheel 15 about a vertical axis is limited, thereby inconveniencing the person pushing the conventional carriage. In addition, no brake unit is provided to overcome movement of the carriage on a sloped surface.